


Среди чёрных зеркал

by Danny_R



Category: Black Mirror, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drama, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Мир будущего: велотренажёры, запрещённые сигареты, эротические каналы, чёрные глаза, танцы, яблоки, шоу талантов, подарки, экраны, стекло, предвкушение революции. Всё сразу и по отдельности в истории Отабека Алтына.





	Среди чёрных зеркал

Отабек крутит педали.

Он крутит педали каждый день с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. Он не знает, для чего делает это, не знает, как работает система. Понимает только, что является винтиком огромного механизма, который служит для поддержания стабильности и благополучия их процветающего общества.

У него не самая худшая жизнь — после смерти отца досталось пятнадцать миллионов, благодаря которым можно ни в чём себе не отказывать. Отабек осторожен в тратах. Единственное, на что он позволяет себе раскошелиться, это запрещённые сигареты, которыми приторговывает забавный парень по имени Эмиль. Ах да, ещё платная блокировка рекламы с эротических каналов.

Больше крутишь — больше баллов получаешь. Отабек работает усердно. И копит для какой-то великой цели. Он так чувствует, что однажды накопления пригодятся.

Вечером, выкурив сигарету в туалетной кабинке, в которой сломался датчик дыма, Отабек возвращается в комнату и до поздней ночи смотрит шоу талантов «Стань звездой», где Виктор Никифоров, главный судья, отбирает тех, кто впоследствии будет мелькать на экране в развлекательных передачах. У Виктора платиновые волосы по пояс, много колец на длинных пальцах и веки, посыпанные серебром. Он строг, но обаятелен и весел, излишне весел порой. Виктора любят все, даже те, кто ненавидит телевидение. Отабек, пожалуй, к нему равнодушен. Он равнодушен почти ко всему, происходящему вокруг, кроме сигарет, музыки и Юрия Плисецкого. Но сигареты ограничены, музыка его никогда не будет услышана, а Юрий Плисецкий, талантливый до дрожи в коленках, похожий на спустившегося с неба ангела, далёк и недостижим.

***

Отабек крутит педали.

В отличие от остальных, он предпочитает не отвлекаться. Сосед слева играет в стрелялку. Сосед справа смотрит эротический канал, где знаменитый Эрос алыми губами зазывает в царство разврата. Сегодня он одет в костюм гейши, лицо выбелено, рот густо замазан красным. Эрос никогда не раздевается, никогда не делает ничего непристойного. Эрос — невинность, возведённая в абсолют. Порочная чистота, как у развратных монахинь в старинной порнографии, которую продаёт всё тот же Эмиль. Этой невинности поклоняются, из-за неё бросают партнёров, сходят с ума, кончают жизнь самоубийством.

Эрос со спокойной размеренностью движений разливает чай, делая всё плавно, тягуче, и это выглядит верхом неприличия, хуже самого разнузданного акта совокупления.

Чёрные глаза глядят прямо в душу, засасывая в бездонный омут. Вызывающе красный рот вытягивает воздух из лёгких. Зрители едва дышат.

Отабек снова выкуривает сигарету в туалете, а потом ещё одну (такими темпами ему на месяц не хватит).

— Говорят, Сопротивление завербовало себе кого-то из верхушки, — возбуждённо шепчет Эмиль из соседней кабинки. — Все теперь жесть как упорно ищут крота.

— Угу, — безразлично отзывается Отабек. Он не совсем верит в существование Сопротивления. Слишком похоже на сказочку, на призрачную надежду, которой, как веселящим газом, хотят сбить с толку обычных людей.

В обеденном зале, рядом с автоматами, стоит Юрий и отчаянно материт всё и всех, долбя руками в экран. Отабек заприметил Юрия уже давно, понаблюдав однажды за тем, как тот тайком танцует, потерял после этого сон, но заговорить не решался. Такому дарованию нечего спускаться до уровня простых смертных.

Отабек молча подходит, садится на корточки, суёт руку в отверстие и достаёт яблоко.

— Спасибо, — смущённо говорит Юрий. Его светлые брови сдвинуты в одну линию, на голове заплетена тонкая косичка. Совершенство.

— Пожалуйста.

Не сговариваясь, они садятся за один столик. Юрий вгрызается зубами в яблоко. Отабек открывает пакет искусственного молока.

— Я видел, как ты танцуешь, — говорит Отабек. Было бы глупо это скрывать.

— Правда? — спрашивает Юрий, снова краснея, а потом с вызовом спрашивает: — Ну и как?

— Тебе нужно на шоу талантов, на «Стань звездой».

— Ага, щас прям. — Он громко фыркает. — Где столько бабла взять?

Вечером Отабек засыпает, не досмотрев шоу, и всю ночь его мучают измазанные красным губы Юрия, чей образ смешался в безумном коктейле с выбеленным лицом Эроса. Он не должен испытывать ничего подобного, потому что Юрий младше, потому что безгранично талантлив и просто обязан добиться успеха, а не влачить жалкую жизнь крутящего педали неудачника.

***

Отабек крутит педали.

Справа на него снова смотрит Эрос, на этот раз облачённый в обтягивающий чёрный костюм. Медленно движется, извиваясь всем телом, гипнотизируя, как змея кролика. От концентрации эмоций появляется лёгкая тошнота и головокружение. Отабек ловит себя на том, что не может перестать смотреть. Он представляет себе Юрия в таком же наряде, только белом, танцующего до изнеможения, кружащегося, крутящегося, впивающегося изумрудными осколками глаз в нутро.

— У меня есть пятнадцать миллионов баллов. Я отдаю их тебе, — говорит Отабек за обедом.

Юрий бледнеет. Его кожа кажется прозрачной, с проглядывающей сквозь белизну синевой сосудов. Он выглядит отчего-то рассерженным.

— Я не возьму.

— Возьмёшь. Ты должен участвовать в шоу талантов.

— Ничего я никому не должен, — Юрий взрывается, как петарда, и убегает, оставив недоеденным обед.

Отабека накрывает взрывной волной. Он сидит в ступоре и не знает, что сделал не так, в чём ошибся.

Эмиль думает, что в его плохом настроении виноваты проблемы с девушкой.

У Отабека нет девушки и проблем тоже нет. Вроде бы.

Может, ему нужен один из тех помощников, которые продаются за сто тысяч, спрашивают, как ты себя чувствуешь, а потом советуют какую-то чушь.

***

Отабек крутит педали.

Встаёт по будильнику. Миксует по вечерам треки, которые никто никогда не услышит. Не смотрит в сторону Эроса, не отвлекается на мысли о Юрие. Выполняет то, что должен, то, что будет делать всю жизнь, до самой смерти. У него пятнадцать миллионов и несбыточные мечты, которые он не может себе позволить.

Глаза Эроса зияют мертвенной пустотой, как чёрное зеркало, отражая самые большие страхи, самые сокровенные мечты и самые похотливые мысли каждого смотрящего. У Отабека от этого взгляда катятся капли пота по шее, забираются под футболку, щекочут.

Эмиль разводит руками и говорит, что сигарет не осталось.

— Из-за этих долбаных слухов стали шмонать не по-детски.

— Скажи, как снова появятся.

— Обязательно, чувак.

Юрий ждёт Отабека в обеденном зале и соглашается на предложение помощи, смущённо заправив выбившуюся прядку за ухо. На его месте любой бы согласился. Такими шансами не разбрасываются — один на миллион, точнее на пятнадцать миллионов.

Отабек выбирает вкладку «Стань звездой», переводит баллы и активирует подарочную карточку, пересылая её в комнату Юрия.

Сделано. Пути назад больше нет.

***

Отабек крутит педали.

Он хочет успеть побольше, потому что вечером сопровождает Юрия на шоу. Впервые он окажется по ту сторону жизни, где не нужно ежедневно просыпаться под кукареканье электронного петуха и умирать на велотренажёре.

На тыльной стороне ладони ему выжигают пропуск, распускающийся чёрным цветком.

Юрий дрожит, но не показывает страха. Впервые он будет танцевать перед публикой. В него все влюбятся, от него потеряют голову, Отабек в этом уверен.

Их встречает шумный и слишком активный координатор по имени Джей-Джей, путанно объясняет правила и порядки, тянет руки, хлопает по спине, смеётся, запрокинув голову.

Перед выступлением щёки Юрия горят возбуждённым румянцем. Отабек сжимает его руку, перед тем, как отпустить.

— Удачи.

— Спасибо.

Юрий приподнимается и целует Отабека в губы, неловко и как-то странно. Отабек чувствует, будто горит изнутри.

Раздражающий Джей-Джей всё не может заткнуться. Он говорит о том, какая у них дружная команда, как много перспектив откроется после выступления, какой Отабек хороший друг, и ещё о тысяче вещей сразу. Кажется, что он под наркотой, под новыми синтетическими или под старым добрым кокаином. Эмиль говорил, что все в верхушке употребляют.

Юрий выходит на ярко освещённую сцену и встаёт в начальную позу. Звучит музыка.

У Отабека выбивает дыхание из груди, когда он смотрит на безумный вихрь, который ещё минуту назад был обычным тощим парнем.

Виктор Никифоров улыбается, хвалит, обещает золотые горы. Врёт, наверное. Пожалуйста, не лги, думает Отабек. Юрий должен быть там, не должен прозябать вместе с остальными.

***

Отабек крутит педали.

О Юрии ни слуха, ни духа. Он не появляется в передачах, о нём не слышно сплетен. Сначала Отабек думает, что прошло слишком мало времени, но потом всё больше беспокоится, глядя на полустёршийся цветок на ладони.

Беспокойство его абсолютно бесполезно.

О пропавшем Юрии Плисецком никто не вспоминает, его велосипед отдали другому. Его имя словно стёрлось из людской памяти.

Спустя полгода Отабек понимает, что ждать нечего. Он начинает крутить в два, в три раза больше. Не тратит на сигареты, не покупает еды, воруя из неисправного автомата, не блокирует рекламу эротических каналов.

Эрос смотрит на него с какой-то потусторонней тоской во взгляде, как будто знает, будто сопереживает.

Отабек репетирует танцы под свою же музыку. Так, как у Юрия не получается, естественно, так никто не может. Но постепенно тело становится гибче, ноги ловчее, руки изящнее. Это не идеально, но хоть что-то.

— Я хочу поучаствовать в шоу, — говорит Отабек Джей-Джею, когда зарабатывает нужную сумму.

— Ты? — он удивляется. — Серьёзно? Будешь рассказывать анекдоты?

Отабек шутку понимает, но не смеётся, даже не улыбается.

— Буду танцевать.

— Тогда тебе туго придётся, танцоров дофига.

Перед тем, как выйти на сцену, Отабек проверяет спрятанный осколок зеркала во внутреннем кармане куртки, вытирает вспотевшие руки о штаны. У него будет только один шанс, чтобы выпытать информацию о Юрии у того, кто всё знает.

Его окликает сам Виктор Никифоров.

В жизни Виктор ещё красивее, чем на экране. Его тонкие розовые губы накрашены блеском, светлые ресницы серебрятся, брови идеально выверенные, скулы подсвечены чем-то едва уловимо сверкающим.

Это шанс. Он самый. Единственный.

Отабек тянется за осколком, когда на удивление сильная рука останавливает его. Виктор достаёт стекло, незаметно прячет его к себе в карман и произносит тихо:

— Это тебе не понадобится.

Подходит со спины. Уводит в свою гримёрную, ступая легко, словно летит, а не идёт.

Последним Отабек помнит укол шприца и затянувшую его черноту, так похожую на взгляд Эроса.

Он просыпается в незнакомом месте, зато смотрят на него знакомые чёрные глаза. У его постели сидит юноша, в котором сложно узнать порнографическую мечту миллионов. Эрос выглядит скромным и молчаливым, застёгнутым на все пуговицы, немного растрёпанным, неловким и даже помятым, прячет душно-томный взгляд за очками.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спрашивает он.

Отабек ловит себя на мысли, что ни разу не слышал его голоса и представлял себе иначе, более глубоким и низким, может, даже с небольшой хрипотцой.

— Где я?

— Этого я вам, к сожалению, сказать не могу. Подождите немного.

Они так и сидят молча, пока дверь не распахивается. Вошедший Виктор Никифоров улыбается во все тридцать два — волосы собраны в высокий хвост, на лице ни капли косметики.

— Добро пожаловать в Сопротивление, — радостно говорит он. — Нам не хватает таких, как вы.

Вслед за Виктором в комнату забегает Юрий (у Отабека сердце пропускает удар), бросается в объятия, опрокидывая на спину, целует мягкими губами всё так же неумело, но так божественно прекрасно.

— Эти ушлёпки не давали мне с тобой увидеться, всё говорили, что пока не время.

— Таких, как я? — переспрашивает Отабек, обнимая Юрия за плечи.

— Решительных, — поясняет Эрос. В его глазах не мутная топь, не обещание наслаждения, а самая настоящая сталь. Этот человек — солдат, как и все они, как Юрий, как Виктор. Они уже готовы развязать войну, которая положит начало новому миру.

Отабек готов им помочь.

Больше он никогда не крутит педали.


End file.
